indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Файл:Tujh Mein Rab Dikhta Hai - Full Song Rab Ne Bana Di Jodi Shah Rukh Khan Anushka Sharma
https://lyricstranslate.com/ru/tujh-mein-rab-dikhta-hai-i-see-my-god-you.html#ixzz5HJN3s1rr तू ही तो जन्नत मेरी, तू ही मेरा जूनून तू ही तो मन्नत मेरी, तू ही रूह का सुकून तू ही अंखियों की ठंडक, तू ही दिल की है दस्तक और कुछ ना जानूं, मैं बस इतना ही जानूं तुझमें रब दिखता है, यारा मैं क्या करूँ तुझमें रब दिखता है, यारा मैं क्या करूँ सजदे सर झुकता है, यारा मैं क्या करुँ तुझमें रब दिखता है, यारा मैं क्या करूँ कैसी है ये दूरी, कैसी मजबूरी मैंने नज़रों से तुझे छू लिया कभी तेरी खुशबू, कभी तेरी बातें बिन मांगे ये जहाँ पा लिया तू ही दिल की है रौनक, तू ही जन्मों की दौलत और कुछ ना जानूं, बस इतना ही जानूं तुझमें रब दिखता है, यारा मैं क्या करूँ तुझमें रब दिखता है, यारा मैं क्या करूँ सजदे सर झुकता है, यारा मैं क्या करुँ तुझमें रब दिखता है, यारा मैं क्या करूँ (Vasdi vasdi vasdi, dil di dil vich vasdi Nasdi nasdi nasdi, dil ro ve te nasdi) रब ने बना दी जोड़ी (Vasdi vasdi vasdi, dil di dil vich vasdi Nasdi nasdi nasdi, dil ro ve te nasdi) छम छम आए, मुझे तरसाए तेरा साया छेड़ के चूमता.. तू जो मुस्काए, तू जो शरमाये जैसे मेरा है खुदा झूमता.. तू मेरी है बरकत, तू ही मेरी इबादत और कुछ ना जानूं, बस इतना ही जानूं तुझमें रब दिखता है, यारा मैं क्या करूँ... तुझमें रब दिखता है, यारा मैं क्या करूँ सजदे सर झुकता है, यारा मैं क्या करुँ तुझमें रब दिखता है, यारा मैं क्या करूँ (Vasdi vasdi vasdi, dil di dil vich vasdi Nasdi nasdi nasdi, dil ro ve te nasdi) रब ने बना दी जोड़ी https://lyricstranslate.com/ru/tujh-mein-rab-dikhta-hai-i-see-my-god-you.html#ixzz5HJNHePTI you are my heaven, your are my passion you are my wish, you are the peace of my soul you are the coldness/calmness of my eyes, you are the heartbeat of my heart i don't know anything else, i know only this that i see god in you, what should i do my head is bowing down in your worship, what should i do that i see god in you, what should i do what kind of distance is this, what helplessness i have touched you with my eyesight sometimes your fragrance/scent, sometimes your talks without demanding i have got this world you are the light of my heart, you are the wealth/treasure of my lives i don't know anything else, i know only this that i see god in you, what should i do my head is bowing down in your worship, what should i do that i see god in you, what should i do whenever you come, it teases me by teasing, your shadow kisses me when you smile, when you shy it seems like my god is dancing you are my progress/growth, you are my worship i don't know anything else, i know only this that i see god in you, what should i do my head is bowing down in your worship, what should i do that i see god in you, what should i do Description ► Subscribe Now: https://goo.gl/xs3mrY �� Stay updated! ► Swag Se Swagat Song: https://youtu.be/xmU0s2QtaEY When your beloved becomes your God and love becomes your prayers. Steal the moment and tell your beloved 'Tujh Mein Rab Dikhta Hai’! Watch Full Movie: ► Google Play - http://goo.gl/cf4e6o ► iTunes - https://goo.gl/FP4GcO �� Song Credits: Song: Tujh Mein Rab Dikhta Hai Singer: Roop Kumar Rathod Music: Salim-Sulaiman Lyrics: Jaideep Sahni © Yash Raj Films Pvt. Ltd. Stay in the filmy loop: ► Like us on Facebook: https://facebook.com/yrf ► Follow us on Twitter: https://twitter.com/yrf ► Follow us on Instagram: http://instagram.com/yrf �� Movie Credits: Starring: Shah Rukh Khan, Anushka Sharma & Vinay Pathak Music & Backgrond Score: Salim-Sulaiman Producers: Yash Chopra & Aditya Chopra Story, Screenplay, Dialogues & Direction: Aditya Chopra Release Date: 12 December 2008 Synopsis: Have you ever stopped to think if the most ordinary, uninteresting, unobtrusive man you might see on the road or around you might have a love story to tell? Maybe not! How can an ordinary man have a breathtaking, goose flesh igniting, awe inspiring love story of all things to tell? This is what happened to Surinder Sahni (Shah Rukh Khan) - a simple, clean hearted, honest man, leading a humdrum life, when he meets his total opposite and finds love in the flamboyant, fun-loving, vivacious - Taani (Anushka Sharma) for whom the whole world is her canvas and she paints her own life with the colours of rainbow all until unforeseen circumstances changes it all and brings them together. What follows is a journey filled with laughter, tears, joy, pain, music, dance and a lot of love. A journey that makes us believe that there is an extraordinary love story in every ordinary jodi (couple).